villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trent Sutton
Trent Sutton is a supporting antagonist in the 2009 Friday the 13th remake. He is the bratty rival of the movie's deuteragonist, Clay Miller. He ends up making a sex tape with his girlfriend’s best friend before he dies. He was portrayed by Travis Van Winkle. History Trent is a bad tempered, snobbish rich kid who loves to show off his wealth. In the film, he invites his girlfriend and a couple of friends to stay at his parents cabin. On there way there, they stop by a gas station to get gas and other things. While waiting in line, Clay was in front of him asking the owner if he has seen his sister. Then, Trent begins to grow impatience and begins to argue with Clay. His girlfriend, Jenna tells him to stop. When they got to the cabin, he allows his friends to do whatever they want. Meanwhile, Clay stops by Trent's cabin and asks Jenna if she's seen his sister. Jenna tells him to come in and he does. When Trent notices Clay inside his cabin, he tells him to leave which lead them to another argument. Jenna offers to help Clay find his sister. As they leave Bree seductively offers Trent a beer. Later on, Bree and Trent team up to play beer pong. Later that night, Trent is frustrated that Jenna hasn’t returned and suspects her of cheating. After Chewie breaks a chair, a frustrated Trent is seduced by the best friend of his girlfriend, Bree, into going upstairs for sex. Once Bree strips them of their clothes, Trent decides to have unprotected sex with her as further revenge against Jenna as Bree decides to film their encounter in case he impregnates her . Their sexual rendezvous ends when they both orgasm together and he ejaculates into Bree and they cuddle together as new boyfriend and girlfriend. When they came of the room, he's angry to see Clay inside his house and at Jenna for helping Clay behind his back. Clay tries to warn Trent about Jason Voorhees, a supernatural serial killer who slaughters all who comes in his path. However, Trent arrogantly doesn't believe him until he hears Lawrence getting killed by the aforementioned murderer. Trent then panics, runs upstairs and gets out a pistol from his closet. Trent then hears a noise and accidentally shoots his dead lover’s body several times. Then, Clay and Jenna run out of the cabin while Trent was trying to call the cops. Later, Trent tells Jenna to run with him, but she refuses and decides to help Clay find Whitney. While he was running he gets onto an open road and he almost gets run over by a truck. The man in the truck offers to give him a lift. At first, Trent is suspicious; but when he sees the man's face, he changes his mind. However Jason appears behind him and stabs him through the back. The driver sees this and so he tries to start his truck. Jason then impales Trent on a rail spike on the back of the truck and the man drives off in terror with Trent's dangling body behind him. Gallery Trent's-death.jpg|Trent's death. Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Hero's Lover Category:Redeemed Category:Perverts